Left Aside to Die
by Crystal Darkcast
Summary: Lots of updates. Daughter of Shin-ra, abused and driven to the edge of insanity. slowly her small band of followers are splitting and turning against her. story plot is coming along, you should be able to get it now. XD
1. failed

This chapter last Updated 11.12.04

Other chapters have been drastically updated.

This Chapter has been slightly changed, nothing dramatically except the deletion of certain details that are not that relevant, but it does have a bit more detail. Reread if you wish.

(the original story not he RP version for all those that participated)

All Final Fantasy characters are © to the great mister Hinorobu Sakaguchi and Square. If I owned them (hehe,) you'd have a whole new out look.

The non ff7 story is my own invention, as are Dree'm, Silva and the silver angels.

Also this storyline was written BEFORE kill bill, plus I only saw kill bill a few week ago and this about 7 month old, I can prove that, just wanted to clear that up because people are annoying me when they mention that.

And to those people that think it is acceptable to start yelling at how this is a blatant rip off of the general Sephiroth clone loves Sephiroth then a bit of Sephy and Vincent yoai thrown in.

IT IS NOT

I keep getting replies on the first chapter asking me these questions, if you are really bothered then try to read the rest of the story and you will discover that Dree'm IS NOT a Mary-sue. That Sephiroth never actually appears in the story. And she is not a pretty person, also in reply to one individual is it really that impossible for a character to BE 4'6?, after all she's a freak?

So please, before you go to nag at me about how you dislike where it is going, please read where it is going.

Skip chapter one if you must, because I agree it is kind of lame, but intros always are!

So please give this a chance, I'm getting fed up of getting emails from idiots going:

"ur story is lame, Another Sephiroth clone, I bet she's in love with him too. And in the end she will be every bodies saviour and everyone will love her because she is so pretty. ur story suxs. "

She's NOT pretty, she DOESN'T become a saviour (ill say no more because it will spoil it for those nice people who actually read.) and her love for Sephiroth is NOT sexual.

So please all those who think their intellectual by sending criticism to me by email. DON'T. unless it is genuine constructive criticism, then I will gladly take into account what has been said.

thank you.

Sorry if I sound a bit annoyed but I am genuinely fed up of homophobic illiterates, sending me emails about the story when it is obvious they have not read it.

I'm sure there are others that feel the same.

That also goes for all those that reply at the bottom too.

Cheers

Solo-Angel (my real pen name. btw.)

Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One.

Left Aside to Die.

Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction

FAILED…

The black sky became misted with the rain arrows of liquid rattled against the rocky terrain, Dree'm pulled her hood over her head and sat still. The rain hit her bike it rattling like a snake against the metal, her icy eyes looked across the plains intensely. A long road of lights ran ahead of her, them main carriageway from Midgar, the lights stopped as it hit a toll station that stretch along the road as a gate of lights.

Nothing passed the plains this night, Dree'm sighed disappointed, it annoyed her when she was misinformed, it resulted in her being too annoyed to think strait, if she ever did think strait at all anymore.

Dree'm double checked the surroundings but it was clear she had been given the wrong information. Firing up her bike she took one last look at the hazy lights of the new Midgar and drove away. Kalm was not too far away, after driving through sodden fields she was soon parked up beside the tavern she was rested in. The old bricks were tainted with the marks of war, since the uprising of the new Shin-Ra there has been a lot of rebellious outbursts, after all who wants the people who caused the first destruction to be rulers again.

Shin-ra says its different this time, the Turks got rid of the Shin-Ra way of dealing and decided to take over them selves, but to the people who had lived with the evil that the old president had caused Shin-Ra will always be Shin-Ra. President Reno, once the hot headed Turk renowned for his boisterous attitude towards his job was the new leader, he had lost all his comrades in battle and his passion for reasoning caused him to create a new diplomacy. But the taint of blood would not wash from the red logo of the company no matter how hard they tried.

The tavern was fairly full, people came in from the rain that was poisonous after the smoke that the new shin-ra stations created. Fossil fuel was the new industry now, in the whole of Gaia there was 9 stations, the large grey chimneys sprung from the grassy lands that once held the reactors. T he dark metal was replaced with white fresh marble .

Dree'm sat down at the bar, people stared at her as she walked past. Her red coat dripped with the dark rain the water running across the kanji of the old logo.

"Yes miss? How may I help you?" Dree'm looked up at the barkeep, he was young and handsome, but she did not care, matters such as love had far passed her. Her white hair was ragged and stuck to her face only one side grew long enough to fall beside her chin. Her dark eyes looked around the bar.

"Tequila" she said bluntly, the bar keep stared in surprise, she looked back at him waiting for him to object, but he didn't. the glass was placed on the bar, she looked at it and lifting it up gently rocked the small glass the liquid swirling around like a whirlpool. She placed the gil onto the bar and the bar keep took it, walking away.

-------------------------------

Cloud looked out of his window and onto the square that was nibelheim, the rain tapping at the glass furiously. Tifa laughed and Cloud turned around. The house was warm and friendly inside, Tifa sat with a small child on her lap, its golden locks bounced around its shoulders as she dangled a small toy above its head.

"Are you ok cloud?" she asked as the child grabbed the toy.

"It's just so miserable outside…I wanted to take Nibel to the lake." he sat next to Tifa on the sofa, kissing the child's head softly. Tifa smiled at him, she was happy, and cloud was content. But they missed their friends.

------------------------

Dree'm drunk her 9th tequila before she decided she was tired, the alcohol had no affect on her, the drugs in her blood had made things such as that ineffective. She was different to the rest of the people, even the rest of her kin. Unlike them she had accepted what had happened to her, and with that came her cold attitude to deceit and death.

As she stood up to leave she noticed something walk by the window, red and black was lit up as the shadow passed a street light. Dree'm ran towards the door, pushing the people on to the floor as she ran, the door opened silently and she ran after the figure, katana pulled to her side, she slid it from its sheath as she leapt into the air and swung down towards the shadow.

He turned swiftly and the blade cut into the concrete. Before he could regain his stance she swung around, the blade cutting through the air as if it was part of the sky, metal clashed as the figure held up a golden claw, it wrestled against the blade.

"Dree'm Shin-ra…" he whispered as the blade began to cut into the gold. He swung his arm down with the sword and turning swiftly he got his foot up swinging around it connected with her head and she stumbled forward, his claw thrust forward for her throat, ducking her head under his arm she pulled the steel blade to his throat. He froze, the metal cold against his skin, she was far shorter then him, but the blade showed no weakness, showed no hesitation. She hissed into his ear,

"Hello, Mister Valentine…" a smirk creased upon her face as she drew the blade inwards, blood trickled down his neck. "Where is he?" she asked, Vincent didn't reply. "WHERE IS HE?" she screamed at him, Vincent didn't reply just stared at the streetlight ahead of him.

Suddenly he pushed the blade with the inside of his clawed arm, the sword cut through the gold with its edge effortlessly and pierced flesh, Vincent turned around and grabbing Dree'm he threw her over his shoulder and into the lamp post, she hit the post and landed on the wet pavement heavely. She rolled herself over, slightly dazed. And lifted herself up. He was gone.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed into the clouds, she picked up her sword and sheathed it walking back into the bar. Sitting at her previous stool she ordered more to drink, her anger subsiding with the liquid.

---------

Vincent ran from the town and into the plains on the outskirts, he held his neck, looking at the blood that trickled from it.

"So she is real…" he mused "But who does she mean by 'him'." Vincent looked back at the town that had become suffocated within the grey fog.

------------

"Dree'm." the voice was calm and echoed around the metal cell. "Dree'm you can come out now."

"And why should I?" her small form was curled in a ball in the corner, her white clothes, creased and stained with her own blood. "I just want to stay here."

"You cannot stay here Dree'm you must come out." the speaker was a lady in a white lab coat, she stood inside the room next to the open door. "Most people want to get out of here, you are the only one who wants to stay."

"When did I say I wanted to stay? If I could I would leave but I can't…" The Lady looked at her, the 11 year old looked back at the lady with sunken eyes, and stood up, she walked towards the door. "I have little choice do I?" the lady closed the door behind them as they walked down the corridor, soon it opened upon a glass walkway high above the factory floor below. Dree'm stopped and looked out the window onto the machines below. Pressing her head against the glass she looked over at the far end.

He lifted his head up and smiled, she waved back and watched as he walked away, she loved him, he was her only reason to live in this world, and he was the reason she had lived through her life, for no-body else wanted to help her, he was the last of her family, he was her Dad.

--------------

Dree'm tried to sit up, but opening her eyes she realised she was already sat up. Looking around her room at the orange hue that streamed through the window and reflected patterns on her ceiling from the puddles outside.

It took here only half a day to get to the chocobo ranch, once there she walked into the now abandoned stables. The stables had long been abandoned after the invention of the new motor vehicles nobody needed the Chocobos no more, like many before them the owners have turned to gambling to strengthen the grasp they once had upon the world. At the far end of the stables was a small TV and some old sofas, each stable door was closed, and as she walked into the centre of the room she ran her sword and its scabbard across the doors. As she turned around 3 teenagers stood outside the stables, dressed and yawning.

"Do you get paid to sleep?" she asked and they all shook their heads "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE!!" she screamed at them and threw her sword into the door opposite, they moved extremely quickly and within a few minutes the ranch was empty. She sighed and turned to the sofa. "why did you not send them out?" she said, and a hand rose from the sofa, two fingers stood up to salute her.

Grabbing the back of the sofa she lifted it up and a young man fell onto the wooden floor. She placed the sofa down and jumped over to sit onto it. She grabbed the bottle from the table and opened the lid.

"You know you shouldn't drink Dree'm, it will kill you." the man sat up, his long black hair was ruffled with a restless sleep, grabbing the bottle with a long thin hand he pulled the bottle from her lips. She pulled it back. Her fingers grasped around the bottle so tightly her weak bones stuck up from her skin like rocks, thin veins running across them like rivers.

"Was I not supposed to die 2 years ago?" she said in reply the man looked back at her.

"That does not matter, you should be thankful that you are still alive. not tempting fate."

"There are pros attached to my illness." she said drinking the beer again.

"Insanity is not a pro…" he laughed "But seriously, your not getting better, why not just rest and live for once."

"Do I care?" she stared at him, "I will not rest until I have killed them all, in this life or the next." she scowled at him and stood up, pulling off her jacket, "I am going in the shower," she dropped the bottle on the floor and it bounced, as it lay on the floor the froth from the beer crawled across the floor slowly, following the valleys created by the wooden cracks.

---------------------------------


	2. Number One

This chapter last updated 11.12.04

Chapter Two.

Left Aside to Die.

Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction

Number One…

" The 'Angels' were the result of a failed experiment, using the results of our Mako experiments upon the SOLDIER's we decided to enhance the strength and abilities of potential soldiers at a younger age then previous experiments, our youngest subject is 3 years old. By injecting un-evolved materia directly into the blood of the children we hope to produce within them a higher strength, this will enable them to learn stronger spells without the training previously required."

Vincent looked at the yellowed paper, it was old, and he found it within the archives in the Shin-ra mansion. The archives of the mansion had not been moved for over 3 years. People never entered this building no more. Vincent too, wished he would never have to come here again, he rummaged through the other papers that were in this file. Some were far unrelated. Many were just notes for other scientists about lunch or a date. But not all was worthless banter.

"We have decided to withdraw the mako soldier experiments 'Angel' , due to the mixture of different substances that were put into each subject they have become extremely unpredictable, they do not respond to orders no more and they have grown immune to the destructive effects of Mako orally. Using a new sedative we have managed to subdue the violent behaviour within the subjects, especially that within the youngest subject. somehow she has managed to group the seven remaining subjects together and communication between them was very clear and they successfully injured 24 of the soldiers we had protecting the scientists. Eventually we had to completely sedate them, but many of them were calmed easily buy master Sephiroth. Apparently he has looked after them since they were first brought here. I am thankful he was there because we would have never been able to contain her the youngest, it seems that she has evolved her powers far beyond the others, and she is the only female who has survived the tests…."

"So she's not something special…another twisted experiment." Vincent flicked through the notes to find a letter, it had never reached its destination it appeared.

"All specimens of the experiment code named: 'Angels' must be disposed off immediately. Reports have shown that the mako inside the subjects will slowly increase until it reaches its maximum power, this maximum power is the fully crystallised mako also know as materia. Making them extremely dangerous and immune to most of our mako fuelled weapons."

Vincent smirked, Shin-Ra had done their usual trick of underestimating their creations. He put the notes in his pocket. walking out of the building and looking upon Nibelheim, from the corner of his eye he saw what was the blonde haired hero. The one who led them to victory.

-----

Dree'm kicked the wall as she stood in the shower, the water was hot and left red lines down her skin, she hissed as it touched a cut on her shoulder, she rubbed the dried blood from the wound and clenched her teeth as the skin was pulled making the wound sore and red. Stepping out of the shower through the mist and the cold air she saw him, smiling at her.

"Are you ok?" He said to her softly. she nodded as he touched the cut and she hissed. "Here" he pulled her to him and embraced her in a hug. His strong arms around her. smiling as she pushed her face into his warm coat.

"Dree'm?" It was Silva, yelling through from behind the wooden door. she sighed and looked at the door.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Barai has brought some news for you, about one of the 7." Dree'm turned to the man behind her. He nodded swiftly and she picked up her towel. turning back to the man, he was gone. Dree'm stared into the empty shower sadly. "Dree'm?"

"Yes give me a minute." she pushed open the door and stood ahead of her was Barai, a large and tanned boy, wearing a dark and tattered coat and dark glasses his white hair hung in spirals down his face. "So?"

"Yuffie, the renowned materia thief, has been located, her positioning is back at her home town of Wutai. she has returned after several months of her whereabouts being unknown."

"Who is there now?"

"#663"

"Good, carry on your mission, Silva!" Silva turned to look at her, her eyes red with passion. "I can reach Wutai in a day if I set off on the bike now." Silva nodded as Dree'm walked back into the shower room returning a minute later fully dressed in the dirty clothes she had just taken off. Silva was stood with the keys for the bike knowing he would anger her if he did not bother to comply.

-----

"What the hell?!" the red haired man yelled looking onto a crashed database. "Where is reeve?!" several soldiers ran about in a haze as all the computers in Shin-Ra displayed only static on the screens. Reeve was now head of computers, after creating the magnificent Cait-Sith as well as other advanced systems, but he was no where to be found, Reno, followed by some guards headed down to the lab where Reeve always worked. "Reeve?" Reno yelled, tapping on the door, no answer could be heard. Reno tried to open the door but it was locked and as he looked through the keyhole he could see the key was still in the other side. "Break it down." Reno said to the guards as he moved out of the way of the door. Grabbing a nearby plant pot they rammed into the door and it swung open, the lock broken in two.

As the smell hit them they moved back in disgust, Reno stood, the smell was a past memory to him, and the site was hideous. "Reeve..." Reno said looking upon the lab, Computers torn from the wall and blood gashed everywhere, Reeve was sat in his computer chair his hands cut off and a number inscribed upon his cheek. "One?" Reno walked into the room cautiously. all the main computers had been hacked at with a weapon, or a body thrown into them. Reno looked at the marks left by the blood. "The Masamune!!" fear struck Reno solid, "Sephiroth!?"

-------

Driving to the last port town in the east continent Dree'm managed to haggle a boat ride. hidden within her hood she sat in the corner of the boat listening to the sea.

"She will be the next..." Dree'm said quietly. A throbbing in her head made her eyes close. "...soon..." a small smirk creased upon her lips as the throbbing became distant. After the darkness she looked upon a Chrome lab room. she was stood in the centre of it, her small hand clenching tightly to a man stood beside her. she looked at the man as a scientist lifted her up into his arms.

"Let go Tara." the man said as she gripped his hand tighter. Dree'm looked beside the man and a boy 9 years older then her stood there, smiling sadistically . The three year old pulled herself towards the man.

"Daddy..." she reached out with her other hand to grab the mans hair, "...don't go..." the man scowled as the hair she grabbed pulled and he spat in anger at her. "Let go!" she curled away in fear. and the man turned abruptly and grabbing the boys hand left. Dree'm watched him leave, and stared into the boys eyes as he was pulled away smugly.

The scientist placed her on a cleared table in the room and she sat in her small yellow dress with her thumb in her mouth staring at the white coats. More scientists entered along with a young man, dressed in black, with beautiful long white hair. Dree'm stared at him as he walked over to her.

"Why is she here? This is the presidents daughter isn't it?" He waved at her and she giggled.

"He said we can use her...in fact, he insisted." The scientist beside him replied. "None of us have the heart to. She's too young. It would be the same as murder..." The man looked back at Dree'm. she stood up on the table and jumped up and down to be picked up. The scientists all looked at each other, none knowing what to do. Dree'm looked at the white haired man.

"Angel. Angel." She said jumping up and down. The man with the white hair laughed.

"That's the last thing I am sweetie." He said lifting the child up. she giggled as he swung her around. "Your a little angel though." she giggled.

"Angel..." Dree'm grabbed his white hair and spun it around her fingers, attempting to plait it, her stumpy fingers getting tangled in the hair, as she pulled her hand away it tugged on his head, he turned to her. Dree'm backed away in fear.

"Heeey, are you ok?" he said seeing the fear in her eyes.

"She got yelled at by the president, she did the same to him." one of the female scientists replied. "He was a bit harsh."

"Oh." the man replied. "I wont yell at you..." He said to Dree'm "I'll do this." He pushed his fingers gently in to her armpits and Dree'm erupted in a fit of giggles, squirming in his arms as he kept tickling her.

"Excuse me!" He turned as someone entered in the door. The man was old and his face was thin and wrinkled. "Place the child back on the table master Sephiroth. She is not a toy." Sephiroth looked at the man.

"No. she isnt..." Sephiroth replied angrily at the scientist.

"Is there are reason for you destroying the working atmosphere here then?" The scientist said, looking one by one at the scientists in the room, until they all regained back to their normal duties.

"I have come to collect the mako reports, Hojo, sir."

"Very well, please follow me, and put the child back on the table." Sephiroth lifted Dree'm back up and put her on the table. he looked at her little yellow curls that bounced around her head, she put her feet on the table and stood, still holding onto his finger tightly. Sephiroth looked at the girl.

"Please let go Tara, dear." Dree'm shook her head. "I will come back." she smiled. Hojo scowled at Sephiroth. "I promise." Dree'm smiled and blew him a kiss

"Angel!" Sephiroth waved goodbye to her as he followed Hojo into the room.

--------

"WUTAI!" Dree'm opened her eyes. The light stung as she looked upon the high mountains. she stood up and walked off the boat pulling her bike behind her. "I will wait."

"That wont be necessary." She said back. "Here." She passed the man a bag of gil. "You didn't see me OK?" The man nodded. staring at the large bag of gil in his hand.

She watched as he sailed back towards the other continent, it had taken longer then she had thought to get here but it was unimportant, the time. She walked towards the mountains pushing her bike over the rocks until she reached a old and forgotten path. She remembered when she was first told about this rocky lost path, up the side of the mountain it reaches Wutai from the back end near the forest. Dree'm opened her con-phone and pushed it to her ear listening as it rang,

"Aoi here." the voice on the other end replied.

"Aoi, position?" She replied abruptly. The static almost made the voice silent. Technology was on its way up, but it was still pretty primitive.

"I am in Bone village."

"BONE VILLAGE!" she yelled, "Barai said you was in Wutai. With Yuffie!"

"No...He said that he told you and you told him to tell me that I have to move to my next destination. Its kind of boring here…can I go back?"

"Barai the silly twat." Dree'm growled, "Never mind," She closed the contactor without answering him and carried on pushing her bike. Suddenly she heard a noise, moving swiftly she dropped the bike as a girl jumped from the rocks. landing where Dree'm had just stood.

"So you are real..." The girl said standing to circle Dree'm like a wolf.

"Yuffie Kisaragi..." Yuffie screamed as she ran at the intruder, swiftly dragging her large shurikan through the air. Dree'm easily dodged such a basic attack and was soon stood behind Yuffie. Yuffie leapt into the air and turning strongly let loose a hail of flying stars that bounced across the stones, Dree'm stood still as they flew past her. Yuffie landed to stare at the girl.

Dree'm jumped towards Yuffie and with a sharp kick sent the girl to the ground. Dree'm's fist dug into the ground as Yuffie moved out the way. Blood dripped from her knuckles but Dree'm showed no pain. Yuffie was slightly disturbed. Maybe this was not the best idea. Dree'm stared intently at the girl.

"number two..."


	3. Number Two

This chapter last updated 11.12.04

major alteration

Chapter Three

Left Aside to Die.

Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction

Number Two…

Yuffie stared at the girl in front of her, they were the same age and the same build, Dree'm maybe a bit slighter then her. A perfect battle match. But Dree'm was far more advanced then Yuffie, all Yuffie knew was that some mad woman was out to kill her, and now she met that woman, but she underestimated Dree'm by far.

Yuffie looked Dree'm up and down, the girl in front of her looked wasteful, her body obviously only lived to fulfil her mission to kill, her hair was strait and stuck out in spikes, one side unable to grow. Her face was deathly pale and black rings of fatigue circled her eyes. Dree'm was not pretty, she was the vision of pity and death. Yuffie looked at the blade the Dree'm pulled slowly from the sheath on her waist. her reflection dull in the steel. As Dree'm pulled the blade out from the sheath she saw the jagged end as if the sword had been snapped. Yuffie had seen the sword before and stared in disbelief at it.

"Masamune!" she said out loud, Dree'm only grinned. Delighting from her enemies obvious surprise. "Where did you get that?"

"My master...who else..." Dree'm held the sword out in front of her. Yuffie looked down its blade, the sword still and calm, confident in its kill.

"Another Clone we have to take care of then?" Yuffie held her Shurikan as still as she could as it was held to her side.

"you fear me?" Dree'm said in her calm manic voice.

"Never." Yuffie replied sternly .

"Then why are you shaking?" Dree'm asked, taking a step towards Yuffie

"I am shaking with anger, not fear." Dree'm nodded.

"Sure." Dree'm suddenly attacked, Yuffie lifted her Shurikan to defend. the Masamune cut through the metal spike and slashed open Yuffie's right shoulder. Yuffie ran to gain distance from her attacker the gash in her shoulder gave her immense agony, and her weapon was broken, Yuffie stood weary already, as Dree'm stood calmly on one of the rocks. the Masamune dripped with innocent blood. "hmmm.." Dree'm lifted the blade to her mouth and licked the blood from its edge. "Mmmm." Dree'm laughed and walked down the rocks and back to Yuffie. Yuffie swung at Dree'm but Dree'm parried the weapon with her arm. The blade cutting into her flesh but Dree'm didn't flinch. Yuffie was growling as she swung for another attack. Dree'm was ready for the attack, but using the ninja skills she knew so well, she split into 4 surrounding Dree'm. they all attacked at once and Dree'm stumbled back the Masamune being flung from her hand by the doppelgangers. Blood dripped from Dree'm's mouth. Yuffie returned to her normal state and lifted the Masamune from the floor. Dree'm spat the blood from her mouth.

"They said only Sephiroth could use this blade." Yuffie stared at Dree'm who seemed to be helpless without the sword by her side "now to kill a Sephiroth follower with it would be pure irony" Yuffie swung the sword at Dree'm, a large grin came across her face as Yuffie started the attack. the sword was flung towards Dree'm, as it got to her body it stopped, a ghostly hand clasped around the blade. Yuffie looked up from Dree'm to the hand, and up the arm to the face. Yuffie let go of the sword and walked back in fear. "S- sephi- Sephiroth..." Yuffie backed away in pure fear. "Your dead." She said as the figure passed the blade back to Dree'm. Dree'm stood up, Sephiroth's hand caressed across the girls hair, Dree'm closed her eyes thoughtfully waiting.

"Kill her." Sephiroth spoke into Dree'm's ear. Yuffie bolted at the words and ran down the path, Dree'm followed, jumping from the cliff edge to intercept Yuffie further down the mountain. Yuffie scowled.

"Not without a fight." Yuffie screamed and let loose a flurry of ninja attacks upon Dree'm. all of which Dree'm managed to dodge or block. A bolt of electric sent Yuffie flying from the cliff edge and onto the grassy beach below. Dree'm jumped after the girl. Landing on the beach beside her. Dree'm walked over to the still body, sensing little life. Dree'm's now black eyes looked over Yuffie's face. sheathing the sword. As Dree'm turned to pick up Yuffie's dropped Shurikan Yuffie leapt from her place on the floor. Attaching herself onto Dree'm's neck she pulled Dree'm to the floor in a strangle hold. Dree'm dug her fingers into Yuffie's arm but Yuffie would not loosen her grip.

"Bitch..." Yuffie hissed as Dree'm began to falter, the air in her lungs depleting. Dree'm yelled with the last of her breath and threw Yuffie over her shoulders as she sat up. Yuffie landed ahead of Dree'm and Dree'm wasted no time and was soon sat on Yuffie. restraining Yuffie's limbs by sitting on the joints. Yuffie yelled.

"You really believed you had won" Dree'm growled. "For hell's sake girl, I've had mako and Jenova injected into me until i was half dead, I've been abused, and mistreated. did you not think, maybe. that you had underestimated me, after all...." Dree'm pulled off her glove to reveal almost claw like fingers, the nails grown into claws black and sharp as talons. "I am a creation of Shin-Ra." Dree'm dug her Talons into Yuffie's cheek, Yuffie screamed and struggled but Dree'm's grip on Yuffie got tighter until Yuffie could no longer move. A number inscribed in Yuffie's cheek. Dree'm put the fingers into her mouth almost erotically and licked the blood from her hand.

"Devil!" Yuffie managed to yell

"Wrong...." Dree'm looked up at Sephiroth. who was stood over Yuffie's head. "...I am a Angel..." Dree'm looked at the shivering Yuffie who was staring in pure fear at the man who was stood above her. Dree'm grabbed the Masamune as Sephiroth unsheathed it for her. "Number two..." Dree'm brought down the sword that was high above her head and imbedded it deeply into Yuffie's heart, through her ribs and into the sand below, until all 24 inch of the steel was in the girl, the hilt crushed into her chest. Snapping the ribs as the hilt too crushed down until it could move no further. Dree'm looked at the sky as Yuffie's high pitched scream silenced. A tear streamed down Dree'm's face as she looked down at the girl, Blood pouring from her mouth, the sand was dyed red with the crimson liquid that poured from the body beneath her.

"Only five more..." Dree'm smiled and kissed Yuffie's cold lips. As she stood up she pulled the sword from the body and wiped it on her trousers. She looked at Sephiroth who was stood further down the beach, she got up and walked towards him. Standing at his side she smiled, but he did not look at her. "Sephiroth?" The figure looked at her, his smile faded with his figure.

----------

Vincent looked out upon New Midgar, before walking into the fresh new streets. He wants to find more about this child. wants to know why she is like she is. her strength is explained but her attitude is not. why is she so cold and heartless, Vincent could sense her insecureness from the start. Shin-Ra HQ was in a small riot when Vincent arrived. He looked upon ambulance and clerical staff, as well as the army. Vincent knew instantly, but he had no time to think of those who were gone. The higher floors were almost empty with all the security and the rioting, the new HQ was almost identical to the old one, with the exception that the labs were on the lower floors, the archives lay at the top. Vincent opened the door to look upon a library. he strolled through them, wondering where to start.

"Excuse me?" a Woman was stood behind him, he turned almost startled "Who are you?"

"I am here to research a specimen called 'Dree'm' of the Angels experiment."

"Who are you? That is never to be spoken of!" the lady scowled.

"I must know, it is of the up most importance, peoples lives are at risk unless I find a way to stop, or help her."

"So you know something then?" The lady said suspiciously. "Tara Shin-Ra, experiment #666549 of experiment; 'Angels' 'Torrent' and 'Dark star' she later gained the name Dree'm"

"Three?" Vincent asked in disgust

"Torrent and Dark star were designed to confine and protect her..." Vincent stared at the woman. She was about 50, but looked much younger. "I was one of the scientists assigned to her..."

-----------

Dree'm looked up at the ceiling of the laboratory. it was dark and metallic, She felt only pain in her body and was cold, laying naked on the table. she tried to cover herself with her hands only for them to be pulled away, wires came from her wrists and face. the 9 year old laid still, afraid of what will happen if she moved again. one of the scientists walked over and pushed a tube into her mouth. inside flowed a dark and bitter liquid and it dragged itself down her throat and into her lungs, Dree'm tried to cough it up, but her mouth was forced closed. as the man pulled the tube out she breathed in deeply and felt what was like plastic stick itself to her lungs. She gasped in a effort to breath, like a plastic wrap the liquid lined her lungs. she tried to breath until eventually she was hyperventilating.

"We need to remove it, she will die!"

"NO, she must get used to it." the scientist with the black hair yelled at them all angrily, "If this works it will restrict the intake of air, restricting the air intact will mean she will learn to breath less air. It will be a huge success for the underwater teams. until she gets used to it, it will also subdue her violet movement. As she will tire herself out." Dree'm gasped and scowled at the scientist as he smiled at her, she pulled herself from the table, leather straps snapped and metal broke. with her agile body she launched herself at the scientist. her hands gripped tightly around his throat, the Laboratory became havoc as she was pulled from Hojo her powers were now almost unmatched, but the scientists believed they could contain her using only fear to stop her anger. Dree'm bolted for the door, running down the empty metal corridors until the liquid attached to her lungs made her stop and fall to the floor, she was unable to breath, gasping at the red carpet beneath her like it would help her, soon she coughed and felt it shift, coughing violently some of the liquid that was now solid was in her throat, grasping at it she pulled the soft solid as she did it pulled the rest from her lungs, Gasping she coughed looking at the red solid that slowly began to melt again. Blood dribbled down her neck and chest but she got up and ran again, hearing the scientists runing behind her. as she opened the door ahead of her a man stood in front of her. his fat eyes looked at her, his declining hair white with age, she knew this man, her father had called him 'Palmer' and he looked at her then as he did now, and every time since. With temptation. Dree'm turned to run but the man grabbed her arm.

"let me go..." she screamed and kicked at his arms. "not again." She pulled from him.

"But I have your father's permission...he can have you taken away, away from your 'Angel'." Dree'm stopped struggling. "See, now come with me..." Dree'm let her tears fall down her face. her life had become a nightmare. She looked back at the white scientists. Who stopped as the man waved at them. Dree'm had no where to go no more.

"Angel..." she whispered silently as the fat man pulled her down the hallway and into his office.

The agony that filled her was not as painful as her rage, her ability to fight back countered by her love for one person. The grunting man on top of her made her sick. but she didn't move, ignored it all. when he was finished he got off and sat on the chair opposite, leaving her to lie on the cold wooden desk, her mouth was full of blood and it hurt to breathe, her legs were numb and all her mental strength was collapsing within her tiny head. her long curly hair had long turned to white brittle points, the hair snapping as soon as it reached a certain point, some bits still grew, and like a patchy guinea pig she suffered the side effects of being a lab animal.

she pushed at the desk to lift herself off it, knowing after so many times what she must do, blood trailed behind her as she slid across the desk, The man scowled in disgust, walking around to her he grabbed her hair,

"Look at that!" he pushed her head into it. "you've messed my desk..." she whimpered, tears diluted the blood which was now soaked into her white hair. "Clean it." he growled into her ear, she looked around for a cloth, then looked up at the man, his shirt unbuttoned and his pants gone. he spat out his tongue, pushing her head back into the blood, she pushed her tongue into it. closing her eyes she began to lick it up, the blood from her lungs dripping onto the table as she did. the man got tired and pushed her onto the blue floor. it was cold and the carpet burnt her flesh as she fell.

"Can I go now?" she said silently, the man turned and pulling his belt from the table it flung across her cheek, she screamed.

"No, my little pumpkin, I'm still hot..." She creased at his voice, he walked into the bathroom attached to the office, wiping the blood from his body. Dree'm looked at the door, her frail and uncared for body curled ready to run. she got up, but her knees fell and gave way. she fell to the floor heavily, bringing the man to the door of the bathroom. "Trying to run? after that little game I doubt you can use your legs." he laughed, she pulled her legs inwards, trying to cover her young body. He walked to her again. "No one can help you now. I'm going to keep you. I am sure your father will let me" he picked up the belt from the desk and pushed it around her head. gagging her. she reached to loosen it but he used an elastic band to tie her hands tightly behind her, the band so tight her hands went cold then numb, she struggled but he just watched her, slowly pulling his fat wrinkled hands down her flesh, the gashes in her back from stubby fingernails and bruises on her thigh. he stood up and laughed. "And your Angel will never know now will he..." Palmer said sadistically to her. Dree'm looked at him, something within her snapped. her eyes turned red and Palmer looked at her a little unnerved. She looked at him as he looked into her red eyes fearfully. He looked at her one last time and then walked back into the bathroom. Dree'm pulled the elastic band from around her wrists, the elastic cut her fragile skin but she pulled until it snapped and flew across the room. She untied the belt and pulled it from around her mouth. Palmer walked back out from the bathroom to look upon a empty room, he grinned.

"Playing hide and seek are we?" he laughed. "I will find you. and you know what happens to naughty girls." He walked further into the room. "I will tell your angel." Dree'm jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the man, wrapping the belt around his neck.

"My Angel will never know..." she repeated and Palmer struggled as she tightened the grip on his throat. He gasped. trying to push her off, As he began to breathe his last before falling unconscious she loosened the grip and stood up, Palmer on the floor beneath her. she cracked the belt in her hands. Palmer shuffled along the floor in fear. "He will never know...As you said." she laughed, nothing now stopping her from killing him, she had the skills, she had the opportunity. Palmer began to sweat as she pulled a envelope opener from his desk drawer. she brought the blade across her leg, blood poured slowly from it, the would healing almost as soon as it was cut. "Not so appetising now, am i?" she said as she walked closer to him, he ran into the bathroom and she followed before he had the chance to close the door behind him.

Sephiroth looked upon a half dead Palmer, his arteries were gashed open across the wall and he was mutilated badly, but he was still alive. His genitals were pushed into his mouth blood pouring across the naked body as it lay in a bath of blood. Sephiroth looked around, window in the office was broken, no body had been in here, he was the first, the guards behind Sephiroth moved back as he left the unconscious and hideous body and he looked out upon Midgar from the high building.

"Sir, what shall we do with the body?" One of the soldiers asked. Sephiroth looked back at them.

"He is still alive, Take him to the hospital immediately." The guards hurried around in a panic, as Sephiroth stared out of the window. "Was this her?"

-----------

Yuffie's body was washed with water as the tide came in, the blood tinting the water as it slowly caressed the corpse. Dree'm sat up and stared at the water that lapped at her feet, only just realising she had fallen into another dream it sending her heavily to the floor. These sudden flashbacks were caused by the illness, and they slowly became more frequent, the constant reminder of her pain torturing her mind, a constant pain in her head, as well as the one in her body as it slowly ate itself away. She picked the sword from the floor beside her and sheathed it. The blood from her wounds was dry and the wounds were healed, turning to light scars. Dree'm walked slowly back up the hill to where she had left her bike, the metal hunk was lifted from the dark soil and she sat on its leather seat, pushing the key into the bike she started it up and drove across the mountain path slowly. At the highest point she saw the Wutai elect a PowerStation that replaced the old dirty and dangerous mako reactors. the mako reactor beside it was covered in barbed wire and no entry signs.

----------------------

Vincent flicked through the notes the scientist had handed him, he looked up from them to the scientist.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked bluntly.

"The child needs help" she said sadly.

"She is beyond any help. I think all she needs now is death." Vincent stared at the woman, she seemed heartbroken at his words, "Who are you really?"


	4. joan

Chapter four

Left aside to Die

Final Fantasy VII fan fiction

Major changes, I am sorry for replacing some of the chapters with major updates, but they are necessary for what I want to do as I changed the other chapters slightly.

---------------

Sephiroth walked across the top floor corridor, looking out of one of the top windows and down to the room below he had just looked out of. hearing a noise above him he looked up, nothing was there. Grabbing hold of the top of the window he pulled himself out, looking out onto a neon light, he grabbed the ledge and climbed the outside of the building until he was stood on the top of the domed like chrome roof. The metal was rusted and old, the acidic rain that fell upon Midgar had begun to corrode the roof. He looked around it, walking over to the aerials that stuck up from a outcrop in the roof. he looked down to his feet as his eye caught something, blood led its way to the back of the outcrop. Sephiroth walked around it cautiously. Looking upon the metal plates he saw her sat there, the weapon in her hand.

"Dree'm..." Sephiroth said, he got no reply, she stabbed the knife into her leg, and pulling it out watched the wound disappear from the skin, leaving another pale mark on her white skin, the neon lights reflected from her, the ghostly figure sat on top the HQ. Sephiroth walked towards her and sat down beside her, not too close though, as to alarm her. She looked at him, her eyes were cold and empty. "Are you ok?"

"You saw him...I hated him..." she drew her name in her leg with the fresh blood. "He said you would never know...He lied...As usual." Dree'm looked back at the envelope opener. Sephiroth pulled off his coat and placed it gently over her shoulders, he shivered slightly in the cold the wind cutting at their faces like ice. but she didn't move. He put his hand slowly on hers, taking the knife from her, she didn't resist it. he placed the knife next to them and she pulled the coat around her. Staring out upon the neon metropolis.

She stared silently at the lights, Metallic footsteps clanged again across the roof, turning around Sephiroth's green eyes looked upon another youth. The boy was wearing a grey gown, what all the subjects were dressed in, his number inscribed onto the cloth. 667. The boy did not move as Sephiroth looked at him. The boys white hair was patchy like Dree'm's and he tried his hardest to hide it by combing it back into a ponytail.

Dree'm turned her head to look at him, and as she did he walked and sat the other side of her. He leant close and whispered into her ear.

"Why is he here?" Dree'm looked at him,

"He is my friend." She said back to him and looked at Sephiroth who smiled at him, he could feel the boys mistrust,

"You are Joan aren't you?" Sephiroth said, forcing a smile to the suspicious boy.

"I prefer Silva…" He replied bitterly, the 12 year old looked up from his shallow eyes, a twitch in his right eye made it close uncontrollably.

"Silva…" he said, staring into the lights ahead of them again.

"How did you know?" Silva spat at Sephiroth.

"Know what?" Sephiroth replied.

"That I am called Silva?" Sephiroth laughed slightly. But looking into the boys eyes he saw how serious he was.

"I just guessed. You look like a Silva." Sephiroth replied tactfully. But all Silva did was scowl back.

"No you didn't. I just told you my name!" Sephiroth looked back at the boy. The seriousness never faded. Dree'm's eyes stared still at the Metropolis never moving. "You are the same as them." Sephiroth sighed as Dree'm replied to Silva quietly.

"No he is not. He is helping us, and you know he is."

"But why? Why is he helping us? What does he gain from it?" Dree'm looked back at the metropolis. "Anyway, are you ok?" Silva looked at the blood on the tin roof.

"Yes…" She replied. "did they put the black stuff in your mouth?" Silva shook his head.

"They couldn't catch me. I spent all morning and dinner running around the labs, I could run forever if they just let me." A small smile creeped upon his face, but it soon faded. "One day we will run across Midgar and run home. And they will never catch us, because we can run forever." His small hand outstretched to the horizon, bony and nails pulled off from scratching at the metal walls that held them.

"You like to run?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's the best thing. My number, number 7, is the number of red stallion, the winning chocobo, that wins all the long races…" He said it with pride and accomplishment. "I like going to the lab on Tuesdays, because they always have the racing on the little TV, and if I'm good they let me watch it…" His eye twitched rapidly. He looked back at Sephiroth who was staring at it, then shyly looked away. "it's the mako…" He said trying to hide his embarrassment and his sadness.

Lights suddenly lit up the dark roof, Sephiroth looked up as a helicopter shone its beam upon them.

"Don't move!" the shout came from the Turks, a Red haired man got out from the helicopter, followed by a young man in a white coat, only 18. Sephiroth stood up, walking over to the man in white. He nodded in respect, although reluctantly, and then asked him what was going on.

"As much as I am in awe of you Sephiroth, I do not fear you. do not think your authority will stop me from removing these children from your help." Sephiroth scowled

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Number 666, is to be moved to the Mako reactor in Wutai. She will be terminated within a year. And 667, it is undecided where he shall go before termination."

"Terminated?!" He said it quietly so they could not hear. "They are PEOPLE. you cannot terminate them. can you not re-home instead, all they need is care and attention. Not TUBES and fear?"

"And I suppose that home would be yours?"

"If necessary, yes."

"Well then you will be glad to hear you too are going on a journey. My father has your mission in his office." Rufus walked passed Sephiroth and towards Dree'm. She looked at him as she sat under the glare of the spot light. Sephiroth turned to face her. Dree'm looked up at her brother, his shadow cast like a sheet over her small body.

"Stand up 666..." He said sternly. Dree'm did not stand. "STAND!" He yelled at her, reaching for her arm. with a swift movement the knife was lodged into Rufus's wrist, blood gushed from his wrist, He screamed and the Turks rushed to him, stopping the bleeding and not daring to remove the knife. Rufus hissed at the Turks as he got into the second Helicopter that hovered over the roof. Dree'm and Silva still sat in their places. "Get her down, with force if necessary." Sephiroth turned to Dree'm walking towards her when one Turk stood in front of him. The mans bald head reflecting the lights.

"Turk duty, Not for a SOLDIER, no matter what his rank.." Sephiroth resisted the urge to smite them all down and turned to the helicopter with Rufus in.

"Get in Sephiroth, my father will want to see you..." Rufus ordered as the Turks moved towards Dree'm and Silva cautiously. Sephiroth glanced at Dree'm whose eyes pleaded for help, then at Silva's smug eyes that hated him for the hope he brought his friends. but he got into the helicopter.

------------------------

Vincent had left Midgar over half a day ago and now he travelled to Rocket town, he had to warn his comrades, it was urgent. He flew on his wings swiftly and calm through the clouds, his chaos form tamed to a degree. He arrived in Rocket town later that day. The small town was now a bustling city full of mechanics, a large factory sat on its outskirts, machines and airships of all kinds were parked in the hangar. The Rocket town PowerStation shadowed the buildings in a purple shadow in the amber sunset. Vincent walked into the Hangar, he looked into it. A oldish man stood in the centre yelling at a bunch of kids. They ran around pulling goggles down in a hurry to finish an Airship for Shin-Ra, the new Shin-Ra logo was painted upon all the craft, and on the hangar itself. Vincent walked over to the man and waited until he stopped yelling. Turning the man jumped back, startled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He said abruptly, pulling the bent and broken cigarette from his mouth.

"Good evening to you too..." Vincent replied Calmly.

"Still got the mysterious 'n' broody charm ey, then?" the man said back laughing. "It's been too damn long my scary friend." the man laughed again, erupting into a cough, he looked away and at the Boys in overall's that ran around. Suddenly yelling at one of them "Dopey twat you turn it left, LEFT!" the boy stared back startled. "NO, YOUR OTHER FUCKING LEFT!" He turned back to Vincent who looked at the flustered lad,

"You still have the charm too...Cid." Vincent broke a small laugh. Cid looked at him.

"So, I hope you bring good news...How's Cloud do you know, its been a few months since I went up."

"Cloud is fine..." Vincent looked at the Large airships, "...You work for Shin-Ra now then?"

"Yes, they pay me well, I'm not happy with it but it keeps the food on the table. With her gone its so much harder..." Vincent looked at Cid with sadness, only a year back Cid's wife had died, he missed her immensely, but his work kept him going.

"I need to talk to you, it is pretty urgent, and you may not like what you hear," Cid laughed.

"Why do you always carry bad fucking news my man? why not news of a wedding, or a birth? its always death and doom." Vincent sighed.

"would you rather me tell you, or it creep upon you like death?" Cid stared at him.

"My office, it's quiet there." As Cid and Vincent headed towards Cid's office a Boy ran up to Cid.

"Dad!" He shouted, out of breath from running. "Airship two, its crashed in test flight!" Cid looked startled at the young boy no older then 16, his face was black with smoke and oil, apart from the clean tanned face beneath where his goggles laid.

"Was anyone injured?"

"No, everyone is ok, it was as we came to land, the air thrust was too much the supporter wings snapped and the hull caught fire, it flipped and dragged into the fields. we all got off before it hit the floor." Cid ran out to the back of the hangar to look upon a exploding ship, people ran around it with hoses and each time it blew up they ducked as more metal flew into the evening sky. "I'm sorry," the boy said as he stood beside Cid. Cid put an arm around the boys shoulder.

"As long as you are OK." Cid said patting the boys shoulder, "At least it flew, you know what to do now?"

"Yes sirree, same as you." Cid nodded, the boy took a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth. Cid snatched it from the boys lips as he muttered a swear word.

"You was saving that joke, eh?" the boy laughed, his imitation of Cid almost perfect. "Off to work now, son." The boy ran off, laughing to himself. Cid walked back to Vincent.

"Dad?" Vincent said. Cid looked at him.

"We adopted him last year, his parents died in the war." Cid said turning Proudly to Vincent. "Got a genius talent with machines, most of these are his." he pointed to the airships. "His weapons are a great success though, fucking like BOOM and shit, they kill most monsters with a single hit. Shin-Ra want them made for general use, but he can only work over at Midgar, so he nips down every month to oversee the production." Cid smiled as they walked into his office. Vincent seemed almost upset by the fact he had to bring such bad news. "So your doom story? Another "Sephiroth" wanna-be" He lifted his fingers into the air and made emphasis upon the word " ...some punk going around killing like a psychopath claiming to be Sephiroth's ultimate clone again. like that Drake kid last year, we gotta go smack this punk arse bitch...? Stupid Gary-Stu…"

"It IS him. This is no wanna-be." Cid's cigarette fell from his mouth. "A girl, called Dree'm she is the daughter of the late president Shin-Ra, Rufus's sister." Cid sat down.

"So another summoning job?" He said looking at the rock that constantly hung over the planet.

"No, her quest is far from that, it is personal as far as I can gather. She is hunting us." Vincent said pulling the blinds on the office down.

"Us?" Cid asked a bit unnerved. "As in..."

"Us who killed Sephiroth..." Cid went silent,

"Why?"

"I have yet to truly understand, but it seems as a child she grew a very fond relationship with him. Revenge, I presume."

"Revenge? I'm presuming by your tone she is not just any ordinary child."

"No, another of Hojo's twisted creations. she is immune to mako and most types of magic, she was supposed to be killed over 8 years ago, but she was too powerful. there was 7 children in the experiment, she was the only girl to survive, and the only one to evolve."

"Another clone..."

"No, she is not a clone, her power could easily surpass that of Sephiroth's. but she does not want to use it to destroy the planet. Just us. As far as I can gather anyway. She seems a bit, confused."

"So all this is, is a revenge trip?" Vincent nodded,

"As far as I can tell, I cannot find her, I cannot see her until she makes herself known, I do not know if she works alone or not. she just appeared from the mist like a shadow, the public know nothing about her, and neither does Shin-Ra." Vincent looked at his old friend sadly. "It will not be long before she comes after you. she has already killed Reeve." Cid looked in anger at Vincent's words. "She is a threat, I wish for you to hide."

"HIDE?" Cid yelled, "No fucking way, I'm no coward."

"She is not like him! we have no idea how she works. you must, for your boys sake..." Cid looked at the photo of his family on his desk. "What about Cloud and Tifa?"

"I am off to warn them next." Vincent said swiftly.

"I will not hide, I have weapons." Vincent sighed in sadness, "Go warn the others, I have protection here." Vincent sighed and headed for the door.

Cid stood at the door way as Vincent left, he turned to his left and looked down at his son.

"You was listening wasn't you?" The boy nodded.

-------------------

Dree'm walked into the Reactor, It was rusted and each time she stepped upon the gauge that led across the pipes that weaved their way down into the ground part of it fell through. She stood at the door. Long ago it had fallen from its hinges. It led onto a metal corridor, the carpet that was chewed up by plants and disease led in three directions, one led strait ahead and onto a corridor with glass either side. She walked along it and stared at the reactors below. The glass was murky and as she banged it with her hand it fell out and landed heavily on the floor far below. She looked at the far end and saw him wave. Feeling the glass upon her nose and the woman beside her. Turning on her heels she looked down at herself. Staring intently at the small girl. Dree'm turned her head and looked at the woman.

"I know you? You have escaped! Guards!" As the scream of the lady kicked up the corridor was full of guards. Dree'm turned and ran, pushing her way past the Scientist and past the guards, Soon she was pulled to the floor. Cold leather gloves across her skin heavily. She scratched at her waist for the sword. More guards came and more of them grabbed her. Dree'm shut her eyes and let out a Scream that shook the rotten metal corridor. She opened her eyes as the noise around her went, as the sirens silence. And looked upon a rusted ceiling. Breathing heavily. She grabbed the floor suddenly as the corridor shook unexpectedly she stood up and grabbed the rail as the corridor began to split and fall. she hugged to the rail tightly as it fell. Landing upon the reactors below it split them open. The blue stagnant mako spilt across the floor and the impact sent Dree'm flying into the opposite reactor. Her eyes closed slowly as the Blue liquid soaked into her feet and clothes.


	5. number 667

Chapter Five.

Left Aside to Die

Final fantasy VII Fan fiction.

no changes to this chapter, only spelling and grammar

Number 667.

--------------

Silva walked slowly through the corridors of Shin-Ra HQ, it was midnight and all the workers had gone home, only the night staff and security remained. He walked slowly, his knee length black hair tied into a plait behind him. He took his shades from his head and placed them in his pocket as he opened a door, it led into a dark boardroom. he walked around the large oak table to the cabinet at the far side. pushing a small wire clip into it he undid the lock on the front and opened the drawer. searching thought the files he placed select ones upon the desk. a guard walked by slowly and noticed the door ajar. Silva turned swiftly as the guard entered and turned on the light. Silva had little time to react. Pulling his gun from its holster he fired, but the bullet killed the guard too late, he had already alerted security and suddenly the alarms were going haywire. Silva knew he had little time before more guards arrived so he randomly began to shove files in his rucksack. As he ran to the door a man appeared, his red hair wild around his face.

"Going somewhere?" the man pushed a tazor into Silva's ribs and he fell to the floor as his knees gave way. The man grabbed the files from his back and pushed the tazor into his neck. Silva fell at the man's feet. "Who are you?" The man stared at Silva who stared at the floor silently. A boot connected with Silva's ribs and he stumbled sideways slightly. "Who are you!" the man shouted again.

"Number 667..." The silence that followed Silva's silent and long drafted words felt like it lasted for eternity, eventually the man with red hair looked at Silva, Silva could see the reflection of the man's back in the large glass window in the corridor, it looked upon a neon metropolis. Silva smiled to himself as the man stepped forward.

"You Cannot be, they are all dead." Silva stood up, lifting the files with him and throwing them on his back.

"Well maybe, we _are_ dead. Believe what you want, and we will believe what we want." Silva pushed the man aside suddenly and with a hail of bullets behind him he crashed through the window, falling fast to the metal floor below. The man shook his head out of the window and they all looked down at the figure as it soon became no more then an ant on the large landscape.

"What do we do now, Reno sir?" One of the guards asked.

"Pick him off the pavement. obviously." Reno replied smirking to himself. "he was no 666 subject, he was a mere obsessive shin-ra hater." The guards ran down the hallway quickly obeying his orders.

Silva had landed extremely heavily on a roof, he fell through the first four floors of the building until he came to land upon some black bin bags in the alley beneath the house, the bags exploded as he collided with them, the tenants of the houses looked down at the youth laying silent in the bin bags. a growl of disapprovement came from the still body that slowly shifted on the black bags. Silva lifted himself from the garbage and looked up at the hundreds of feet he had willingly jumped. he sighed and stretched.

"That hurt a hell of a lot more then i thought." he limped off down the alleyway, as the guards came bounding around the corner behind him to where the bin bags lay scattered around the alleyway. Pushing the rotten food and baby nappies aside with their rifles they searched their way into it, before soon discovering that the person was not there. The guards radio's hissed with the static as they scattered among the streets, Reno stood back on the top floor he was carefully looking through the cabinet to see what he had taken.

"Sir.." Reno turned to the guard who stood in the doorway. "He has escaped..."

"Escaped!" Reno slammed the cabinet draw shut. "But they are DEAD!" he yelled in an effort to reassure himself, "There is no possible way that they could all survive to be adults." Reno looked at one of the sheets of paper that lay on the floor like a pool of square white water, the lights bouncing off its surface. Reno picked it from the red carpet, looking through all the paragraphs slowly and carefully his eyes came to rest upon one line. 'Daughter of Shin-Ra rescued by Sephiroth after been ordered to execution, after the mutilation of officer Palmer.' Reno sucked upon his bottom lip as he placed the paper into his pocket. he walked out of the room slowly the guards following.

Silva covered himself as he lay in the back of the truck. it bumped and rocked as it left Midgar's cobbled streets and joined the one road out of Midgar, the tarmac was lined with street lights as it led into the darkness.

"Man that hurt." Silva said as he rubbed the back of his head gently.

"Was it worth it though?" the Driver said, glancing back at him momentarily. Mako eyes shone back.

"I bloody hope so." He sat up and rested his elbows upon the gap between the two seats. "If it wasn't I will join her myself on this silly death trip of hers." The driver laughed, pulling his cap from his head and throwing it behind him to Silva.

"Check stop up ahead, may do well to hide yourself." He said as they approached a toll booth that stretch across the road like a large centipede, each of its million legs a strand of neon lighting that ran down the side of the toll booth and to the floor.

"I don't think I have thanked you yet Arn," Silva said kicking his rucksack underneath the seat.

"No you haven't..." Arn replied laughing back. "And you still haven't told Lady Shin-Ra that I do not intend to return," He spoke as they sat in the queue that piled up beyond one of the checkpoints, the red lights upon the others followed by a dark empty booth.

"I cant find the right time, if you betray her, she will hunt you down and more then likely kill you."

"Betray her? she has betrayed US, she has promised for years that we will get our revenge, our fortune. and instead she gallivants around the world mindlessly murdering." He banged the steering wheel violently, Silva placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "I have a family Silva, a real family, that is all I ever wanted, and I will NOT let her take it from me, she is selfish."

"She found us all a cure..." Silva said calmly and Arn looked at the wheel sadly. "She got us the cure even though she knew that it was not potent enough to cure herself. and she did not tell us until after we had all recovered."

"She would not have taken it anyway. she enjoys her suffering." Arn hissed through clenched teeth. "She used to be like a sister to us all, I felt sympathy for her at one time, but now...nah, she isn't worth it." Silva looked at the car in front it was rusted and old, the registration had fallen off and dragged across the floor. "She is just some insane bitch who rather then spending her last days happy, decides to see how many people she can kill with herself. its all for attention."

"I am sure the last thing she wants is the attention. do you remember when we were kids? Sat in the cold metallic room, watching another of our brothers being cast aside, their corpses had no ceremony, they had no farewell, they were burnt...and burnt...and burnt...one after the other, we were kept in that cold room, as she was dragged back and forth, wires from every vein. we are, in some strange way, lucky that she was there. because if all that attention did not go upon her, where would we all be now?" Arn looked at Silva. "dead no doubt." Arn drove the van forward, one car from the booth. "She managed to free us, she escaped the attention we all might have wanted, we have to be loyal to her to a certain extent.." Arn laughed silently.

"We have to be loyal? Why are you giving me this speech Silva? you are not only half my age but if i remember rightly you are planning to STOP her from her rampage. if you was loyal would you not be helping her instead like all our silly brethren? There is SEVEN of us, minus me, that's six, minus you, that's five. one by one we will leave her Silva, and that is how it must be. we cannot follow her dreams while we forfeit our own...you know i am right..." Silva sighed as the car ahead of them was pushed through the booth by police, the man at its wheel stood helplessly as his car was taken away from him. Arn drove right past watching the man as he walked away with the New Shin-Ra police. the long strait road now in darkness as it cut into the heart of the continent.


	6. number 663, or number three?

Chapter Six

Left Aside to Die

Final Fantasy VII fan fiction

Number 663 or Number Three?

"Stupid Cow…" Aoi mumbled to himself as he sat in Bone Village, watching the excavators as they picked at the dirt. "What a boring place!" He laughed as one of the excavators took a break from his digging and sat beside the young man. He poured some coffee from his flask then looked at the boy who was sat huddled up in his coat, his short red hair was held up with a grey bandana and he wore the outfit of the new Shin-Ra army. The man smiled at him as Aoi looked at him. "What?" He replied sarcastically "Wanna picture?" The man laughed a hearty laugh andAoi stared at the ground again, the chilly air making him sneeze. He sat and thought about how many she had killed. It would be two by now, and now they are looking for number three…

"Do you want some coffee?" Aoi looked round at the man, he held the cup out with a metal hand, his large muscles rippled.

"Yeah sure. No milk?" Aoi said in disgust as he stared at it. The coffee the same colour as the large mans skin.

"Milk would go sour with the manners you are using man." He laughed again. But Aoi just scowled. "Lighten up… we do have some milk, but its in the hut over there, the stuff here has been used up." Aoi nodded, but was too idle to go get the milk and so drank it as it was, spitting it out rudely as it burnt his tongue. "Yeah it is slightly hot…" the man said sarcastically laughing some more as he sat down on the plastic chair beside the small table. "So why are you here?" The man asked, referring to the army uniform.

"Another Lame mission…" He replied. "I never do anything on them so I have no idea why I am sent upon them, but somehow it is always me who gets the bad luck of finding what we are looking for, like last week I was hitting on this girl in Wutai, right, and we got chatting and we, y'know." Aoi looked at the man who nodded with a smile. " And after wards when we were generally chatting I realised she WAS my mission, and I found her. I didn't want to turn her in, I liked her, but if the boss found out I was hiding stuff. It'd be my neck on the line. So I got sent over here. She's probably been found and tortured or killed now…shame…she was good…" Aoi looked at the man. "Stupid. If I do as I am told I get killed, if I don't I get killed…it's a lose-lose situation." The man laughed.

"So true. So you work for Shin-Ra then? I thought they had quit their people hunting schemes, what did this girl do to make you go over to hunt her? Are you the replacement for the old Turks?" The man sighed, as if reminiscing.

"Lotta questions…I suppose you could say that. I do work for Shin-Ra in a way, just not directly… were like…yeah I suppose we are like the Turks…just without the fancy suits and the funding I suppose. After all I came here in that clapped out thing. He pointed at a green Van rusted and with the passenger door missing. The man laughed.

"I remember my days when I drove sommat like that. Bu it was all different back then. Ahhh… those were the days…"

"Yeah, well my days only picked up after the meteor thingy, to some it was a curse, to me it was a blessing. Got me outta them god damn labs…"

"Labs?"

"Yeah, it wasn't voluntary I assure you of that!" Aoi laughed and sipped at the coffee. The man stared at him slightly confused and suspicious. Letting him talk all he liked.

"So why was you in?"

"Some freaking experiments they liked to play with, there was a few of us. We had been in since we were kids. All had a code name. Only 660 to 668 survived though, never found out why. Wore these silly coats and they prodded us with stuff and then sent us packing to the reactors, then they came up to us with the cheek to try to KILL us. I wasn't having that! It didn't kill us anyway, they shoved so much crap in us that it made us immune, heh, kinda ironic really. We were led by 666 to a revolt and got out. Although she was fascinated by that Sephiroth dude. Hit her hard when she found out he was dead. I felt kinda sorry for her, but I was too busy trying to get home. She wouldn't let us go home though, kept on jabbering about shin-ra and Sephiroth, can't complain though, we all had these bad effects from the mako n stuff, hers happened to be hallucinations. Great. But my mate his was a real bad twitch in his eye. He was so afraid of it he never took off his sunglasses…poor lad he was, he would never leave her side. And now she's got us all on a wild goose chase…bloody psycho cow. Although I cannot diss. her she did find us all a cure, other wise we'd probably be like her by now. Ranting on about Sephiroth and what-not. Yeah he did do a lot for us but he wasn't too great, he disappeared when we REALLY needed him. Had a little trip of his own to go on…and now she says she can still see him, and he's with her and that we all have to help him seek his revenge… it is all some silly death trip…" Aoi drunk the rest of the coffee that was now cold enough to drink. He moved his eyes from the rock that he had been staring at for the last few minutes while specking his mind.

"So why has she sent you here? So that you find another of these people to seek revenge upon?"

"Yeah…I wont find anyone here… she gave me a very vague description.. Dark skin and a …metal…arm…" Aoi looked up at the man, following the metal arm that was bent as he lifted the cup up to his mouth. "SHIT!!" Aoi jumped backwards as the man threw the table at him. "Always fucking happens to ME!" Aoi yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the van. The man close behind him. He grabbed his phone as he tried desperately to get the car reversed. He held the phone to his ear and swivelled the steering wheel around the wheels turned vainly in the dust, the phone rang at his ear. The man was getting closer…

--------------------

The phone Rang, the noise making it bounce along the floor. Dree'm's eyes opened wearily to look at the black block bouncing in the blue liquid. The deaf tone playing silently. She watched as he picked it up and opened the phone. Aoi screamed down the phone, his van had skidded full circle, and the man had grabbed one of the pick-axes as he skidded down the small bank towards the van.

"DREE'M!!!" Aoi screamed. Sephiroth pushed the phone to his ear. Dree'm watched him, barely conscious.

"hello?" He replied. Aoi listened at the static on the other end of the phone.

"DREE'M, Please god answer!"

"Who is this?" Sephiroth asked politely.

"DREE'M!!" Aoi's voice screamed down the phone. She could hear his voice "I FOUND BARRETT IN BONE VILLAGE!! DREE'M ARE YOU THERE!!"

"She needs your help!" her head nodded, her ears began to fade. Aoi looked in his mirror as he sped off, the man had thrown the axe at him and it had hit the back of his seat. Fortunately it had hit it with the flat side temporarily winding him. Aoi scowled as the phone had no reply, he yelled again.

"Who is it?" She said weakly.

"I don't know, but apparently Barrett is in bone village."

"Good…"

Dree'm's head nodded and she fell back into unconsciousness. Looking at Sephiroth as her eyes closed, the phone fell to the floor with a thud as with Dree'm's fading strength the man faded. Aoi threw the phone onto the passenger seat as the static became a dead tone.

----------------------

Silva got out of the car and walked into the stables at the ranch, Arn followed him into the barn, another man was sat on the sofa in the barn he looked at Silva as he walked in.

"Ahhh, Tatta-lousta, so you decided to turn up!" Silva growled and threw the papers he had onto a table. Arn looking around the stables almost sadly.

"Aoi phoned while you was away…"

"And?"

"His big mouth got him into trouble again!"

"How?"

"Did you know that he has found one of the seven!"

"What?" Silva shouted grabbing Tatta's jacket. "Why hasn't he phoned Dree'm?"

"He says he tried, but she wasn't there, it was answered but wasn't there."

"So where is the seven?"

"In South of Wutai…After all Aoi was over there with her wasn't he. I was with Barai when he came back. I even phoned Aoi for him, to tell him Dree'm was on his way, so he should stay to assist, he got me and Barai confused, that was funny…" Tatta had a very feminine voice, and it had a air of mystery about it, he always had a calm and confident posture. This unnerved Silva none of the angels ever had reason to be calm.

"Who is it then? Who has he found!"

"Tifa…"

"Tifa?"

"Off to visit Yuffie I presume. Not much of a trek though, from Wutai to the south of the continent. She'll even make a stop at the reactor no doubt for old times sake." A Smile crept across Tatta's face. "That reactor is a bit rusty though, I hope she doesn't go in, what with her hallucinations anything could happen in a place like that. And if she was in Wutai…OH!" Tatta covered his mouth dramatically. "Maybe that is why she hasn't answered her phone! Maybe she is in trouble in the reactor? It all makes sense now…"

"Yes, your a great problem solver."

"Are you not even going to check?" Tatta asked pathetically.

"Of course I am. She will need back up for Tifa anyway, if Aoi was in trouble. Tatta, phone him back up, tell him we are on our way to Wutai to get him." Tatta saluted him as Silva ran outside and without a moments hesitation took off towards Wutai after Dree'm.

Arn stood and looked at Tatta who was perched upon the edge of the sofa with the phone.

"Hey Aoi, Dree'm and Silva will be on their way. You wont have to fight alone." Tatta sniggered but jumped slightly as Arn was still stood behind him.

"South Wutai province aye?"

"Arn? Erm long time no see…"

"Yes it is a long time, and I remember now, why I left…you malicious bastard!" A Fire bolt burst from Arn's hand and collided with the sofa which Tatta was sat upon. It combusted instantly.

"ME? Malicious? Try living with these psycho's! killing people to get over their grief! I had it harder then her, but I Don't go killing people! She deserves to die…"

"She is our sister, we are in this together!"

"No, not no more…"


	7. chapter 7 teaser

Chapter seven

Left aside to die

Final fantasy VII fan fiction

Silva had left the Ranch on his bike, and had slowly found his way to Irma airfield. The largest airfield outside of new Midgar's province. It only took half a hour to reach the airfield by bike the Ranch almost visible from the Airfield, if only the rocky terrain did not obstruct the dark and over run buildings, the fields where healthy chocobos's once fed and bred. Silva looked out of the large glass window that surrounded the lounge on all sides. He sat down on one of the soft seats crossing his legs and staring across the seats blankly.

"Can I sit here?" Silva's thoughts were broken by a girl in a white summer dress. He looked at her from behind his dark shades.

"Sure, no body else is…" He replied blankly, staring back at the seats. She sat down and turned to look out of the window. The ship rocked slightly as it began to take off.

"Is this safe?" Silva looked at the girl.

"I hope so…" He replied with a smile. The girl looked back at him. She had dark brown eyes and hazel hair that curled down her face. She smiled as he laughed. "So, where are you going, it's a bit dangerous for a girl like you to be travelling alone."

"A girl like me?!" She said offended. "Hey if you think I'm ju-" Silva cut her off.

"Whoa I didn't mean it that way, you just look a little unarmed for taking a trip in such an un, well, rouge ship." He laughed scanning most of the ships habitants, if they were not ex soldier they were rebellions. She looked around them all with him

"Oh ok. This is the only ship that goes to Wutai. So I had to catch it, I had little choice."

"Oh, cool. I am off to Wutai too. Well not Wutai directly…" He smiled and pulled his con phone from his pocket as it rang. "Hello?" He listened to the person on the other end. "Sephire…hey…No, I don't…I am off to see now….Wutai….del sol? Lucky man…no sign then…Who are you suppose to be looking for?…yeah…two…" Silva smiled at the girl as she listened to him. He got up from his seat and walked away to the other side of the ship. No body stood over there. He looked onto the Chocobo ranch below.

------------------

"Why are you doing this Tatta? Do you not agree that we have been mistreated."

"Oh I sure agree with that…"

"So why have you sided with new Shin-Ra?"

"They are different to the old one, they do not test no more."

"They do, but they no longer need to use drugs. They have idiots like you whole voluntary subject themselves to their mental mistreatment!"

"You don't know what you are on about Arn! If you are such a anti Shin-Ra and all 'Angel' Why do you live within the Shin-Ra province! And oh look here, you have not turned up to one of Dree'm's rants for about half a year!"

"That is different!"

"No it is not! The only difference is that you ran away to a wife, I ran away to a LIFE!"

"Working for Shin-Ra is no life…you are just calling for attention."

"And why do I not deserve some? I was one of the 'Angels' too, why do I not have the right to some of this infamy? Because I am not HER it is all about HER now. Taking in all the glory and the kills."

"There is nothing glorious about what she is doing…"

"Then help me stop her?"

"No! because while trying to stop her you are siding with those who caused all this pain. If I stop her it will be without the manipulation of Shin-Ra…and I will never risk losing my family just to stop her killing a few select people…"

"A few select people? If you would have bothered to do your research you would know that the people that she is trying to kill are the people that saved us from the "great" master Sephiroth's Suicide mission! They are worth more to this planet then most of Midgar…including you and your family…" Arn growled in disgust at this man. He remembers when they were children, Arn always looked after the younger ones, being eightyears older then the youngest of them all. Now he stood a grown man, nearly thirty years old, staring at one of the people he once tried to protect, knowing one day it would rip them all apart.

"You are insane Tatta. You just want to be another Clone of those who came before you…you envy her, envy the insanity that has taken her.."

"Insanity is not what I desire. I desire her strength. It is unfair how strong she is… and how weak I have become…"

"You took the cure…you had a choice."

"We were forced into it. So she could rule over us."

"If you had not taken the cure you would be dead by now…"

"Like Dree'm no doubt,"

"Her body is dead…you do not understand anything at all, this is all a petty game to you. Trying to kill her by situation. By accident. Sending her upon dubious information in order to protect those who you don't care about. If you was not such a coward you should just attack her, prove what you are worth…"

"COWARD!!!" He spat angrly


End file.
